Vainilla y celos
by Otaku-SIG
Summary: Robin logra que Zoro reaccione...


Hola! Bueno... este es el primer ZoRo que escribí. Lo iba a hacer más largo, pero estoy un poco atascada. Y como son unas cuantas páginas ya, he decidido colgarlo hoy. Quizá podéis ayudarme a decidir si continuarlo o no, o cómo continuarlo. Espero que os guste.

One Piece y sus pjs son de Oda-sama.

* * *

No había vuelta atrás. Se estaban comiendo el uno al otro, con los ojos, con las manos y con la boca. La arqueóloga había cruzado el umbral esa noche, había coqueteado demasiado, le había dedicado demasiadas miradas poco inocentes. Y el autocontrol de un hombre, incluso de uno que se dedica en cuerpo y alma al dominio de sí mismo, tenía un punto de no retorno que era peligroso traspasar.

.

.

Robin pasó gran parte de la cena respondiendo a las gracias del ero-kukku. Normalmente sólo le sonreía cortésmente, pero hoy ya le había provocado dos hemorragias nasales sin ni siquiera esforzarse en ello. Simplemente seguía bebiendo de su fina copa de cristal, grácil y aparentemente inofensiva; pero, nada más lejos de la realidad. El pobre Sanji luchaba por recuperarse cada vez, para poderse volver a poner en pie y servirle cualquiera de sus delicatesen, para tener excusas por las que acercársele y ganarse una lisonja o una más que buena vista de su espectacular anatomía.

Desde la esquina opuesta de la mesa, ajeno al barullo que el resto de la tripulación montaba, Zoro estaba a punto de reventar la botella de biiru que sostenía en las manos. Le hacía hervir la sangre ver cómo Robin tonteaba con el maldito cocinero, y cómo él le babeaba mirándole el escote o las piernas. Y, sobre todo, le molestaba cómo ella le miraba a él de reojo después de soltar las joyitas que estaban desangrando al rubiales. ¿A qué estaba jugando esa maldita onna?

La noche estaba muy animada, con una temperatura espectacular y brisa fresca. Todos reían, y el rato pasaba sin que nadie se percatara del peculiar juego que se traían algunos entre manos.

- Bueno, chicos… me retiro por hoy. Seguid divirtiéndoos- dijo Robin, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Todos se quejaron, pidiéndole que se quedara más rato, que no fuera aguafiestas. Sin embargo, alegó tener mucho que estudiar al día siguiente, e hizo hincapié en la hora que era ya.

- Vamos, Robin-chwan! –le pidió Sanji directamente, pero la arqueóloga siguió en su negativa.- Espera pues, un último postre antes de que te vayas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cocinero sacó del refrigerador un pequeño vaso lleno de un líquido espeso de color marfil.

- Es una receta nueva, especialmente para ti.

Robin le sonrió y volvió a sentarse. Cogió el vasito que Sanji le ofrecía en bandeja, y al acercárselo a los labios, un potente aroma a vainilla la invadió.

- Mmm qué buena pinta, cocinero-san.

De un sólo sorbo Robin tomó el contenido del vaso. Vainilla, canela y nueces. Y algo más, que se le escapaba, y que seguro debía permanecer secreto en la receta de Sanji, como en la de todo buen cocinero.

Posó el vaso en la mesa, y se quedó seria mirando a ningún lugar, saboreando. Sanji se situó a su lado, esperando expectante la opinión de su exquisita nakama.

- Está frío… sabe fuerte y suave a la vez… tiene trocitos de frutos secos y textura cremosa… - Sanji no le quitaba los ojos de encima.- Sabes… creo que… es el mejor postre que he probado nunca.

El barullo se había calmado durante ese instante de evaluación gustativa, pero enseguida se armó de nuevo cuando todos exigieron su parte, queriéndolo probar y hablando de discriminación imperdonable. Luffy pidió su postre, y unas chuletas como compensación.

Seguirían bebiendo y riendo como llevaban haciendo toda la noche. Sanji, feliz ante la aprobación de Robin, saltó de su sitio con corazones en los ojos. Enseguida, con el ego tres metros por encima de él, volvió a su sitio y se puso gallito, con pose de rompecorazones.

- Brillante, ¿no es así? Seguramente merezca un premio por ello- decía, tocándose la perilla fanfarrón.

- Sí, yo creo que sí – le dijo Robin.

Sin que le diera tiempo a esperárselo, Robin le tomó de la barbilla y le besó en los labios. La respiración del rubio se paró durante unos segundos. También el follón que tenían montado, se extinguió durante un instante mientras todos se daban cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Aaaaaaah! Sanji y Robin se están besandooooo! – gritó Nami, y se empezó a escuchar a todos haciendo bromas y ruiditos.

Antes de que Sanji pudiera reaccionar y besarla de vuelta, antes de que su nariz pudiera volver a sangrar copiosamente, y antes de que Zoro desenvainara las katanas y le rebanara la cabeza, Robin se separó. El cocinero la miró pasmado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca medio abierta. Ella le sonrió ligeramente.

- Primer premio, cocinero-san. Y ahora sí, me voy a la habitación. Buenas noches a todos – dijo Robin, pasando la mirada por todos sus nakama.

Petrificado en su sitio, Zoro finalmente petó la botella que tenía en la mano en el momento en el que Robin se levantó. Ya que el resto seguía chillando, dándole las buenas noches, y hasta deseándole feliz navidad y riendo, probablemente sólo ella lo oyó. Sanji empezó a sangrar otra vez y entre todos se ocuparon de tumbarle y atenderle entre coñas. Una discretísima mirada fue desde los azules ojos de Robin hasta los oscuros del kengou, acompañada de una sutil sonrisa que jamás podría llegar a interpretar. Luciendo su ceñido vestido negro en todo su esplendor, la arqueóloga caminó hacia la salida con sus taconazos, imposible de pasar desapercibida.

Zoro no pudo soportarlo más. Tiró los restos de la maltrecha botella de cerveza, sin importarle lo más mínimo si se había cortado la mano o no, y salió casi a zancadas, sus pasos sintiéndose vibrar en el suelo. Llevaba un gesto tal en la cara que nadie que lo viera se molestó en preguntarle a dónde iba o qué le pasaba.

Sentía la sangre en las sienes, la ira en el pecho… los celos. Maldita sea.

Enseguida alcanzó a Robin a medio camino. Aunque le oyó acercarse a ella con paso ligero, no se detuvo hasta que sus grandes manos la agarraron con demasiada fuerza de ambos brazos y la voltearon.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?- dijo Zoro, visiblemente alterado, mientras la empujaba contra la pared del pasillo, inconsciente de las marcas que estaba dejándole en la piel.

Robin se esforzó en no reflejar dolor en la cara. Le miró a los ojos, con una pseudo sonrisa que seguía dándole un aspecto sereno. Zoro había crecido en estos dos años, y ahora su diferencia de alturas no era tan acusada como antes, incluso cuando ella vestía con tacones. Le miró a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, kenshi-san? Tú no me hubieras dejado, siempre encuentras alguna forma de evitarme.

El espadachín, furioso, todavía la empujó más contra la pared, y se le acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se apretaron y pocos centímetros separaban sus caras.

- No juegues conmigo, Robin… Me he estado alejando para que no te pudieras convertir en mi debilidad. Pero si no voy a poder evitarlo… - se acercó tanto a ella que sintió su aliento sobre sus labios.

La besó con fuerza, con ansia y rabia, sin dejarle opción ninguna a negarse. Soltó su brazo izquierdo para pasar la mano a su cintura, empujándola hacia su fornida figura. La agarraba con absoluta necesidad, y la deseaba tan cerca que la apretaba contra la pared con más empeño del que debía. La presión le impedía a Robin respirar normalmente, y el beso le estaba quitando el aire también. Zoro estaba más violento que otras veces en las que hubiera tonteado con él. No había previsto que su jueguecito con Sanji tuviera _tanto_ efecto.

Enseguida sintió su lengua rozarle los labios y buscar paso entre ellos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, sus dedos clavándosele allí de donde la agarrara. Robin le abrió paso, y le oyó gemir levemente ante el contacto. No estaba siendo delicado ni prudente. Estaba actuando por impulso, con las entrañas, como si esto fuera una batalla. Y es que, quizá así se lo estaba tomando.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el dolor y la agresividad no iban a asustar a Robin. Había aprendido a lidiar con ellos… e incluso a disfrutarlos. Y en esta batalla, ella ya había ganado.

Zoro le mordía los labios, peleaban con sus lenguas. Descendió hasta su níveo cuello y le lamió, haciéndola estremecer. A la altura de la yugular la volvió a morder, mientras la mano que estaba en su cintura subía hasta apretar con fuerza uno de sus enormes pechos. Robin gimió, se aferró a él y no pudo evitar arañarle la espalda.

- Me haces daño… - le susurró Robin, con la voz un poco quebrada por la situación.

- Tú también me haces daño a mí… - le contestó el peliverde, aunque no se refiriera únicamente a sus uñas clavadas en la espalda.

Varios pares de brazos aparecieron desde la pared contraria y agarraron al kengou hasta hacerle retroceder. Zoro vio a Robin recuperar un poco de aliento, y enseguida, mirarle casi amenazante mientras él se retorcía levemente contra sus brazos fleur. Sin molestarse en recolocarse la ropa, avanzó hacia él, colocando una de sus esbeltas piernas entre las suyas, y le agarró de la entrepierna con fuerza mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Supongo que nos gusta…

Zoro abrió mucho los ojos durante un instante. Luego, no pudo contener un gruñido al sentir la fina mano de Robin presionando sobre su más que incipiente erección.

- Suéltame, onna… -dijo, con algo de dificultad, tirando de los brazos fleur, con el rostro sonrojado.

- Oh, no… a mí también me gusta mandar…

Robin apoyó su frente en la de él, dejando sus bocas a escasa distancia, pero alejándose cada vez que él intentaba besarla. Pasó su otra mano por todo su tórax desnudo, dibujando la cicatriz y sus impresionantes músculos con los dedos. Más abajo, empezó a acariciarle siguiendo la forma que adivinaba a través de la tela, y sonreía cada vez que Zoro fruncía el ceño sin querer, incapaz de esconder el placer que sentía y su tremenda excitación. Deshizo el nudo que le ataba los pantalones, y ante su atónita mirada, metió la mano bajo su ropa interior. Zoro era _grande_. Le rodeó con los dedos, movió la mano arriba y abajo durante unos momentos y apretó, sintiendo su sangre pulsar ahí abajo, y no pudo más que morderse el labio de gusto ante la visión del kengou completamente excitado.

- … Te vas a arrepentir de esto…

- ¿De verdad? – sonrío la arqueóloga.

Sacó la mano de su pantalón, y se llevó a los labios los dedos manchados de líquido preseminal. Zoro tragó saliva pesadamente, la imagen poniéndole a cien. Al instante, desaparecieron todos los brazos fleur y sólo quedaron un montón de pétalos de cerezo inundando el espacio con su olor dulzón.

En cuanto se supo libre, Zoro se abalanzó sobre ella. Primero la agarró de la espalda, pero rápidamente sus manos viajaron hasta sus muslos y su trasero, empujándola hacia él y hacia su pene palpitante. Robin le sentía en el bajo vientre, duro como una piedra, impaciente, y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse también, anticipándose a lo que venía.

De repente Zoro la giró, dejándola de espaldas a él, mordiéndole de nuevo el cuello y los hombros mientras le desabrochaba la cinta que cerraba su escote y bajaba los tirantes del vestido. Robin sintió sus ásperas manos manoseándole los pechos, todo lo que el sujetador dejaba al alcance. Su mano derecha descendió rápidamente, presionando su estrecha cintura y su vientre, hasta colarse por debajo de su falda. Zoro sintió el fino tacto de una prenda de encaje, que progresivamente se humedecía conforme se adentraba entre sus piernas. Hundió dos dedos sobre el sexo de Robin, sintiéndolo caliente, suave, tremendamente apetecible, aún por encima de la tela.

No pudo soportarlo más. De nuevo, la empujó contra la pared. Con la otra mano, levantó esa falda que le había tenido insomne durante noches enteras, y se bajó el pantalón lo suficiente como para dejar su erección al descubierto. Robin le sintió claramente en sus nalgas, y no pudo más que dejarse llevar, agarrarse a donde pudiera en la pared.

Zoro apartó la fina tela de su tanga, y se guió con la mano izquierda hacia su húmeda vagina. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer esto, pero por Dios que le estaba viniendo todo por instinto. Sintió sus pliegues envolverle el glande, sus fluidos, y empujó con fuerza para introducirse en ella de una sola vez. Ambos gimieron, y Zoro perdió el poco control que pudiera haberle quedado. Agarró a Robin de la cadera, y la penetró una y otra vez, profundamente y con fuerza. Robin sintió una punzada de dolor al tenerle tan adentro. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle levemente sin querer. Llevó su mano derecha hacia donde le sentía sujetarla, en su cadera, y se aferró a él mientras veía su melena mecerse al ritmo de sus envestidas y se perdía en ese doloroso placer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Robin no pudo resistir más la fuerza y la profundidad de la postura, y las piernas le cedieron. Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, respirando con dificultad, Zoro al borde del orgasmo. Ahora que se habían separado, Zoro reparaba en que… la sensación era impresionante; ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. Miró a Robin, sintiendo una mezcla indefinible de pensamientos recorrerle las neuronas, pero sentía todavía la rabia, los celos, la necesidad de poseerla y demostrar que era _suya_. Sin esperar más, volvió a situarse tras ella, tomándose unos segundos para admirar el trasero de la arqueóloga. Acarició con fuerza sus firmes glúteos, descubriendo su ano y observando los labios enrojecidos de su sexo, brillantes. Zoro sintió en él algo primitivo nublándole la mente. Se ensalivó los dedos para empapar esa zona y enseguida se irguió para penetrarla _desde atrás_.

- No…!

Al sentirle en su trasero, Robin se giró rápidamente y se sentó en el suelo. Al verle avanzar hacia ella le paró con el pie, posando su extravagante zapato de tacón en su fuerte pecho. Zoro se sonrojó, pero la ignoró, apartándola y queriéndola voltear de nuevo.

- Estate quieta… -susurró, mientras la agarraba con fuerza de los brazos para girarla.

Evidentemente, tenía más fuerza en un solo brazo que ella en todo el cuerpo. Aunque realmente se opuso, Zoro terminó poniéndola a cuatro patas otra vez. Era un poco incómodo… bastante. Pero Robin creía adivinar que su joven amante prefería no mirarla a la cara ahora mismo. Zoro nunca había sido bueno canalizando sus emociones, y no hacía falta ni la mitad de su inteligencia para darse cuenta de que el kengou estaba desbordado ahora mismo.

Pero Robin no iba a ceder. No era la muñeca de nadie, y el espadachín lo tendría que aprender por las buenas o por las malas.

De nuevo tuvo que hacer uso de sus poderes. Dos brazos aparecieron tras Zoro y le tiraron de espaldas al suelo. Antes de que pudiera deshacerse de ellos, Robin se dio la vuelta y gateó hasta quedar encima de él.

- Eres demasiado grande para _eso_, animal.

Zoro gruñó. Ella le miró con algo de malicia, y se sentó justo sobre su doliente erección, haciendo algo de fuerza a propósito. La miró mientras la sentía situándose de una forma que le empapaba y envolvía con su sexo, torturándole.

Robin le puso ambas manos sobre el pecho, y le miró fijamente mientras se movía sobre él. Quería verle la cara. Zoro cogió aire, se sintió enloquecer durante un momento. Intentó levantarse, pero _todos_ los brazos de Robin le retuvieron. La sangre le estaba hirviendo. Quería agarrarla y correrse dentro de ella de una maldita vez.

Poco a poco, la forma en que Robin le miraba le hizo dejar de revolverse. Ella estaba serena, moviéndose con una calma espantosa a lo largo de su miembro, con la respiración alterada pero constante. Iba sin duda más despacio que él, y aunque eso le sacara de quicio al principio, estaba empezando a percatarse de lo sexy que resultaba tenerla encima, de lo bien que podía verla así, de lo convenientemente al alcance de sus manos que quedaba toda ella. Sintió su propio corazón acelerase por la repentina excitación.

Robin le sintió relajarse y vio cómo un ligero sonrojo florecía en sus mejillas en el momento en el que dejó de forcejear con sus brazos _fleur_. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su segunda batalla ganada, pero se mordió el labio para disimular.

- No niego que follar en medio del pasillo tenga su punto, kenshi-san… -le susurró Robin, acercándose a su oído-, pero no creo que te dé igual que alguien nos vea así… y estamos a 5 metros de mi habitación.

¿De veras? Zoro no se había ni dado cuenta de eso. No sabía ni en qué parte del barco estaban. Como si no hubiera tenido otras cosas en la cabeza…

.

.

* * *

Aquí "termina". Espero que os haya gustado, y por favor, dejadme un review! Necesito saber qué tal está y qué hacer con él!

Saludos a todos l s hentais del club del FB. Me encantáis xD


End file.
